Return of the true ikari
by Optimus Prime 1810
Summary: Shinji remembers what killed his mother so when gendo leaves him in n effort to bury himself in his work he doesnt notice that his son has stopped crying nor the shear burning hatred in the boys eyes. Ten years later shinji gets a call from his fiance who went missing in tokyo 3 for three years and when she calls what he has lerned happened to her pissed him off.


**Return of the true Ikari**

**Chapter 1: Rei Calls?**

**{3****rd**** person}**

There is only so much that could piss off someone as calm and happy yet stoic as Shinji Ikari and even then not many people could get his hatred to spark, then again there are those who can do just that though they try to think they have control when the truth of it is they never did because; they never truly knew who he was as a person. The fact is his father Gendoh abandoned him at the train station in Tokyo-2 when he was four years old it didn't bother the man that he was there when his mother was taken into the Eva all that mattered was would the boy pilot the damned thing if he remembered what happened so, it didn't surprise many when the child sat up and stopped crying all together instead he looked up and his blue eyes showed something no one thought they would ever see. What that fucker Gendoh doesn't know is that there is someone among his organization that I would die for and that the person I am connected to there is someone they would least expect because; it was a year ago that she had become my wife so, I will make the most of what we have right now and hope for the best that said nothing can be put passed Gendoh to achieve whatever it is he wants.

Then there is the fact that I am married that's right I got married at fourteen to a blue haired red eyed angel at the age of fourteen and after watching my mother be absorbed into mankind supposed last hope I decided there and then to design and build somethings that would make the Eva's obsolete though, right now that isn't what is bothering me here's what is though a few years ago I lost contact with my fiancé it was like she went off grid I never figured out what had happened because; she wouldn't want me to fret no matter how much I worried and wondered but then I got a lead. There is a paramilitary group in Tokyo 3 called NERV from what I could gather is that my fiancé had been injured in an attempt to pilot unit-00 and was badly injured a fact that already had me mad as I knew just who lead that group though, he tried to keep his name from being mentioned the fact is he took away my one link to happiness I guess he thought that he was the only one who made a machine to combat what was coming towards them?

He was wrong as in the time since he had left me with his chosen guardians I was already coming up with designs and blueprints as well as better software than the magi created by the late Naoko Akagi that gave me something to go on but not the reason as to why my rei was injured or who put her up to getting into one of those monstrosities in the end I guess I would only find out if we went to see just what the old bastard wants so, its time to make my way to the ship and gather the supplies that I would need because; it was time I got my fiancé back as I stood from my office desk the phone there began to ring.

_RING!...RING!...RING! _Walking around the desk and grabbing the phone I answered.

"This is Shinji Ikari of Ikari enterprises how can I help you though I believe before we begin, I should warn you that I was just about to step out as something urgent has just grabbed my attention over in Tokyo 3 who's call?" I asked, my tone even though any could detect the hint of hope there.

"_Shinji-kun it's me listen I know I disappeared on you for a few years but, I had been drafted into a paramilitary group to fight large beast that seem not of this world" _she said, I could tell she meant it though she might think I have no idea about who drafted her and why they did it.

"Rei-chan I knew it was you the minute I heard your voice and as I can hear the pain from whatever injuries you have sustained from the activation test rest well love I am currently getting ready to head your way as I know the fool Rokubungi can hear me then know this in one hour a legged ship shall be approaching you coming from Hawaii. You know of the one my love have the underwater docking cages ready I will handle the thing coming your way and I won't be using your invention genoh I will be using one of my own I love you Rei and I'll see you soon." I said, hanging up the phone and leaving my office I could tell that Rokubungi thought his precious Eva's were the only things that could fight these monstrous beings I guess its time for their debut.

Walking out of my office with a swift stride and a quick pace I was soon joined by the staff of the legged ship that I mentioned to Gendoh through the call I had with Rei and made my way there from here on out I would have to be very careful as to what is said because; there could be a chance that Gendoh would be having us watched and it would do them no good in finding out how to reverse engineer anything that we've built. Thinking about it there had to be a reason as to why after three years I am hearing from Rei though something is telling me it all has to do with whatever gendo has planned and I want to be able to put the bastard in his place when it comes to family the man doesn't give a damn so, why in turn should I care for what he wants besides _'if rei is as injured as I think the Gendo wont live long enough to regret it' _ I will find out when I reach Tokyo 3.

It wasn't long before we were in the air after launching from pearl harbor in Hawaii the fact that the ship was underwater surprised many as we rose from the depths of the sea and so, it has began noticing the looks on some of the peoples faces as we left had me ready to laugh because; it made things all the more real. Sitting on the bridge of the legged ship in the captains chair we flew towards Tokyo 3 with one thought in mind get to Rei and retrieve my fiancé from the clutches of my father and his little group of sycophants so, that when the time came we could do something about it in more ways than the few little options that we have because; of the second impact caused by the first angel Adam there were certain things that couldn't be done before the age limits have been lowered to match what we know. Then there is the fact that things have changed how I don't know but if gendo Rokubungi thinks I am going to pilot the thing that essentially ate my mother well he has another thing coming so, I will go and see the old bastard and then I am making sure he can never conscript rei into his bullshit ever again because; should he try I would kill him then again it is a good thing rei and I figured out how to keep her memories should they try and replace her with one of the clones gendo has in his possession.

**A/N: This chapter is technically unfinished as it is a pilot chapter to see how this story with some elements of gundam seed in it will take this is not a cross over I do not own evangelion nor gundam seed.**


End file.
